Air of Love
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A young bear, after being in the Great War, comes to Cape Suzette to start a new life for himself. Little does he knows, there is someone whose heart needs to be awaken with love


On the outskirts of Cape Suzette in the Usland country, a black bi-plane is coming in to the city. It's pilot looks out of his cockpit window and said "A new city. Well, I do need a fresh start." He starts to land his plane in a local hanger and turns off the engine. He opened the cockpit and sees a elephant wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt. "Hello, sir. Welcome to Cape Suzette. My name is Jody and I'm the hanger manager. So, will this be a brief visit or are you planning on staying?" asked Jody. "I will be staying. It seems like a nice home to be in," said the pilot in a calm voice. "Excellent. I'll process the paperwork," said Jody as he heads to the cashier. The pilot climbs out of the plane with his duffel bag over his shoulder. The pilot, who was a black bear and is 27 years old, places his bag on the ground and stretches his limbs. His body is an muscular build, his fur is black, his hair is black and his eyes are yellow. His clothing is a camo jeans, black combat boots, black shirt, and fingerless gloves. He picks up his bag and heads to the Jody, who was ringing him up. "Oh, so your docking fee is 75 dollars, sir," said Jody. The bear digs in his pocket and hands him a 100 dollar bill. Jody gets the bill and hands him 20 dollars as change. "Thank you, sir. By the way, what is your name? It would be nice to know your name since your saying here," said Jody with a smile. The bear smiles and said "My name is Samuel Griffin. But you can call me Sam, Jody." "Great to meet ya, Sam. We'll take care of your bi-plane," said Jody. "Her name is the Black Honey. Me and her have been through a lot. She's my pride and joy. Treat her well," said Sam as he slings the bag over his shoulder and heads of out the hanger.

Once he's outside, Sam looks around the hustle and bustle of the city full of life and very peaceful. He sees many animals going about their day, shopping, and enjoying life. He was going to walk until something bump into him. He looks down and sees a cute yellow bear cub as she rubs her head and holding her dolly. She is 6 years old, her fur is yellow and blue eyes. Her clothing is a pink shirt and blue overalls. "Oh…I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you," said the little girl. He kneels to her and said "It's ok, little girl. I'm just worried about your health. Are you ok?" "Y…yes. Just a little bump on my head, sir," said the girl. "That's good. May I ask for you name?" asked Sam. "Well…my name is Molly Elizabeth Cunningham. May I ask for your name, sir?" asked Molly with a smile. "My name is Sam Griffin. So nice to meet you, Molly," said Sam with a grin. "So, are you here to stay?" asked Molly. "That's right. But I must ask, where is your parents?" asked Sam. Before she can answer that, they both hear someone screaming "Molly!" They turn around to see a adult petite brown bear holding bags of groceries. Her fur is brown, her long brown hair is put in a French twist style, and her eyes is black. Her clothing is a white turtleneck sweater, purple-red jacket and matching slacks. "Mommy!" screamed Molly as she ran and hugs her legs. "There you are. I was worried about you. Where were you?" asked the petite bear. "Oh I was talking to this nice sir," said Molly. She looks up and blushes softly as she sees Sam. "H…hello," said the petite bear while blushing softly. "Hello, my dear," said Sam as he bows at her. "Um…w…welcome to our city Cape Suzette. I am Rebecca Cunningham. I'm Molly's mother," said Rebecca while still blushing. "My name is Sam Griffin. You look positively lovely, Ms. Cunningham. And you have a sweet, yet cute daughter," said Sam with a wink. Rebecca's face was turning red and Molly blushes softly. "Well…can you walk with us to our office? Our office Higher for Hire," said Rebecca. "Sure. I also wanted to answer your ad you place in the newspaper a few days ago," said Sam. "Ah! You're the one who answer the ad. That's wonderful," said Rebecca as she and Molly started to headed to Higher for Hire. Sam picks up his bag and follows them.

Unaware to them, a female tiger in a black trench coat and wide hat looked on at the scene and smiles. "So…a new bear has come in and he looks like that he might be of some use. I will let me employer know about the new arrival," said the tiger as she heads off to give her report.

A few hours later, Sam, Rebecca and Molly arrive at Higher for Hire, an office shack setting near the shore. "This look nice, Rebecca," said Sam in a calm voice. "It's our home away from home and place of business. It's better than nothing, Samuel. And you will might a fine addition to our team. Now where is Baloo? He should have been here by now," said Rebecca as she was heading to the door and unlocking it. He looks up and sees a giant orange aircraft coming in shore. "Whoa! That's an Conwing L-16, one of the most sought after amphibian airship in the world. I wonder who is this Baloo character? He must be a strong bear," said Sam in a calm voice. The Conwing L-16 comes to a stop and the door opens up. Coming out of the plane is big sloth bear wearing a flight cap and a yellow shirt & a 12-year-old brown bear cub wearing a green sweatshirt, a blue and red baseball cap worn backward. "That's was fun, Papa Bear. How knew Louie would throw such a wild party," said the cub with a smile on his face. "He is a riot, Little Britches," said the sloth bear with a chuckle. "There you are, Baloo! I was wondering where you are! You should've been back here before I came home!" screamed Rebecca at Baloo. "Oh come on, Becky. We were just relaxing and having fun," said Baloo while rubbing the back of the head. "Still, we have a lot of work to do. Fortunately, I got a new hire for our Higher for Hire business. Sam, please introduce yourself," said Rebecca. "Greetings, you two. My name is Samuel Griffin. But you can call me Sam for short," said Sam in a professional voice. "Nice to meet ya, Sam. I'm Baloo. Veteran pilot of the Sea Duck," said Baloo with a goofy chuckle. "Likewise, Baloo. You may find my skills to be legendary," said Sam with a grin and turns to the bear cub "and what is your name?" "My name is Kit Cloudkicker, Baloo's navigator of the Sea Duck & master of the Air Surfing," said the cub as he was holding his airfoil. "You have skills. That's good. Just don't let it get to your head, Kit," said Sam. "Don't worry. I won't," said Kit with a smile. "Alright. Now let's get in here and do the necessary paperwork," said Rebecca as she open the door and heads in with Molly behind her. Baloo, Kit & Sam follows after them.

Meanwhile at Khan Enterprises, the mysterious tigress in the black trench coat and wide hat is sitting in the office of Shere Khan, business man and owner of Khan Enterprises. Khan was writing up his proposals for his company. "So…tell me about this pilot you saw," said Khan in a calm yet cold voice. "Well he is a strong yet fearless pilot, sir. I have my underlings to get the specs on his aircraft when he came into Cape Suzette. As of right now, he was heading off with the owner of Higher for Hire," said the tigress as she was sipping tea. "I see. So, Ms. Cunningham have hired a new pilot. I was thinking she would get rid of the lazy good-for-nothing pilot," said Khan as he takes a sip of his tea. "Yes, but she might use the new pilot to handle both cargo deliveries and air defense against the air pirates that have been terrorizing the skies, sir," said the tigress. "Any chance we can get his file on this pilot?" said Khan. "I am working on getting his file. Once I've obtain it, I'll be sure to let you know," said the tigress. "The sooner, the better I hope," said Khan with a soft growl. "Don't worry. I will get it," said the tigress with a smile.

Back at Higher for Hire, everything's been nice and quiet. Baloo is sitting in the chair listening to the radio while Kit is playing go fish with Molly. As for Samuel, he is sitting at the desk as Rebecca is looking over at his resume. "Hmm…very interesting. Graduate of the Thembrian Flight School when you was 12 years old, Graduate of Le Perrie's Flight School at the top of your class, enrolled in the army at the age of 18, serve 9 years in the army, awarded the Medal of Honor, earned 12 medals, acquired a Purple Heart medal…my goodness. You're really are a soldier. Are you sure you want this job?" asked Rebecca as she was shocked from Samuel's many feats. "Yes. I want to use my pilot skills to make an honest living. Ever since the war ended, I went flying to get a job. I did do some odd legal jobs here and there, with the paid is reasonable, but I do want a job and a nice home. So when I saw your ad, I figure this would be a great job for me, Rebecca," said Samuel. "That's good enough for me. Congratulations, Samuel Griffin. You got the job. Welcome to Higher for Hire," said Rebecca as she holds out her hand for him. He shakes her hand and said "Thank you, Rebec…I mean, Ms. Cunningham." "Please…call me Rebecca, Sam. I don't mind," said Rebecca with a small chuckle. Samuel is now the newest member of Higher for Hire and with his Dark Honey providing air support for the Sea Duck, business will definitely be booming.


End file.
